Little Blonde Monsters
by moonxdawson
Summary: "And I know my cousins can be bad, but it's not like there's not a chance our kids could be the spawn of Satan, especially considering I'm their father." / / Austin and Ally babysit four of Austin's little blonde monster cousins, to help prepare them for parenthood after they get married. Auslly oneshot, rated T for sexual innuendoes.


**A/N: I should totally be updating me and you or Where the Pasture Ends, but instead I wrote a oneshot. Fluff, fluff, sexual, fluff, fluff. That about sums this babysitting oneshot featuring Sockimoto up. And I don't know what really happened throughout this entire thing, but here we go. This isn't very edited or checked but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize sadly including Sockimoto. **

* * *

><p>"Ally…"<p>

"No." she responds not missing a beat.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask you," the blonde replies back, a pout on his lips. "For all you know it could have been a breakthrough idea we _have_ to do!"

"Well, typically when you say and I quote; 'Ally, my sweet girlfriend Ally,' it typically means you either wanna make out or have me do a favor for you." the short brunette shoots back.

"Technically I said fiancée…" he says with a smirk, although it immediately falls at the exasperated look she sends him. "And excuse you, making out is an amazing plan! I mean sex is better but making out is great when you're short on time and horny."

"I swear you're still a fifteen year old hormonal boy going through puberty, instead of a twenty-two year old man who is going to be married in three months." she says with a scoff, accompanied by a roll of her eyes. "But alright what is this favor you need me to do?"

"We're babysitting my four cousins."

"No."

"Ally!"

"No, Austin."

"But-"

* * *

><p>"I am so going to kill you Austin Monica Moon," she hisses at him.<p>

They're standing outside the door of his aunt's house, waiting for somebody to come and answer it. Austin had just let Ally know they'll be watching four of his cousins. Three girls. One boy. An eight year old, five year old, three year old, and four month old boy.

Addison, Rusty, Hannah, and Luke.

"I am going to chop off your balls and prevent you from ever having kids," the girl continues.

"Why not just chop my dick itself off?" he questions while knocking again.

"I can deal without kids thanks to you being such a huge idiot, but sex I am not going to lose." she responds, rolling her eyes. "But I can't believe your mom even wants us to babysit these four monsters just to prepare us for kids."

"And I'm supposedly the horny one." he says with a snort. Laughing he ignores her as she tries to abuse him with her tiny punches. "And I know my cousins can be bad, but it's not like there's not a chance our kids could be the spawn of Satan, especially considering I'm their father."

Just as she's about to respond the door opens to reveal no other than Addison, who squeals upon seeing the engaged couple. Running up to them as they try to step in, she jumps into Austin's arms and wraps the arm not around Austin's neck around Ally's.

There's many shouted 'I've missed you two's' filling the air, as Addison fully attaches herself to Austin, only for him to feel a weight on both of his legs. Ally giggles quietly from beside him, before pulling one of the creatures off his leg. Hannah.

He can hear kisses being spread all over the youngest girl as she squeals and he side eyes his fiancée. He knew she'd be perfectly fine babysitting the little monsters and was just putting on an act. She loves all of his little blonde monster cousins that she meets at the many family reunions he's been dragging her to since they were fifteen.

She looks over and catches his eye, he sends her a wink before walking into the house. Rusty's still wrapped like a vine around his leg and Addison's beginning to climb all over him as if he was a jungle gym. The image couldn't be better. The image couldn't be more of their future.

"Aunt Sandra!" the blonde male screams earning a scowl from the only brunette. He smirks and winks at her before yelling again. "Aunt Sandra! Mom!"

"I'm coming!" they hear as a muffled response, waiting a moment they begin to follow where the noise came from only to arrive in the nursery spotting Austin's mom, Mimi and her sister-in-law Sandra. "Oh, you two- I mean five, didn't have to come all the way in here."

"Hi Mrs. Moon and Mrs. Moon." Ally says, putting Hannah down so she can walk over to hug the two women. "Do you want me to finish changing Luke's diaper for you, so you guys can leave now?"

The younger of the three adult women, smiles gratefully and moves out of the way so Ally can finish the job, and nods to Austin mouthing a 'She's definitely a keeper.' Rolling his eyes he replies with an 'I know.' But of course, them being attacked with hugs and kisses was just the beginning of their night with the four little blonde monsters.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally screams from halfway across the house, cradling a crying Luke closer to her as Hannah runs in circles around her. "Austin Monica Moon!"<p>

She hears footsteps running throughout the house, before Austin appears sliding on the floor in front of her. "Yes?"

"How much sugar did you give to these kids? What even got them so hyper?" she questions, walking closer to him, before passing him to go sit on the couch trying to calm Luke down. "Shh, shh baby, shh." she coos quietly, watching as Austin comes to sit down beside her.

"I gave them pancakes, you know with the works; syrup, whipped cream, powdered sugar, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips, cherries," noticing the grimace on her face, he stops talking to think for a moment before face palming. "That wasn't a good idea, was it?"

Letting out a sigh, she shakes her head no, before going back to tending with Luke. He hasn't stopped crying for ten minutes and she's tried everything, from feeding him, to giving him toys, to just simply rocking him but nothing's working.

And then it hits her. Lifting the baby up, she smells his diaper, gagging at the smell. Of course, it's the one thing she had forgotten to check till now. "Austin can you change him? I need to go to the bathroom myself, then get these girls to calm down."

"Me? Change him?" he asks, his eyes going wide. "You're insane, babe."

"You've changed diapers before right?"

"Yeah, but that was the girls and I-" he gets cut off before he can attempt to refuse farther.

"No buts, you're changing him. Come on." she says, while standing up and beginning to walk to the nursery. She turns around to hand Austin, the baby before giving a smile and walking away to the bathroom.

He can do this. He can do this. He can do this. It shouldn't be a big deal at all. He's changed plenty of diapers before, what's so different now?

Maybe the fact that he knows him and Ally are testing each other for their future as parents and so is his mom. Or maybe the fact that Luke is in fact a boy and the only one of Austin's cousins who is a boy, meaning that he's only changed girl diapers.

Now, Austin wasn't the best at Anatomy, but he did pass Sex-Ed with flying colors and if Ally's responses were any indication, he'd say he's good at the part without the 'Ed' added on. But he definitely knows that boys and girls have different parts.

And maybe he's watched too many comedies, but he also knows baby boys can sometimes pee when you change them. Which equals being sprayed with said pee, goes along with the opposite sexes having different parts all that fun jazz, and that would be exactly why he has never changed Luke.

That's too cliché, he thinks silently as he begins to undress Luke. Getting the last button of the onesie, undone, he starts peeling the diaper apart while grabbing a new one and wipes with the other hand.

Finally taking the diaper fully off and putting it into the trashcan, he tries his best not to gag at the smell. "Even I don't make anything that smells that bad." he mutters to himself. Beginning to wipe, he smiles, he's doing good. No messes. No accidents. He can do this. This is nothing for rockstar Austin Moon.

Standing in the doorway, Ally observes Austin while holding Hannah in her arms, with Addison and Rusty both watching from beside of her. She smiles down at the three girls, before bringing her attention back to her fiancé.

He's about to be finished, and they begin walking away when all of the sudden they hear Austin scream, "Shoot!" And then the room is filled with girlish giggles and Austin hollering and freaking out. Ally can't control her own giggles as she watches Austin get peed on by Luke, she feels bad, but then again she doesn't.

"That's what you deserve for letting the girls have so much sugar!" she yells at him, causing the girls to erupt into more giggles.

"Laugh it up." he responds, cleaning Luke again before putting the clean diaper on him. Rolling her eyes, Ally pushes herself off of the door frame, setting Hannah down and grabs some wipes before starting to clean Austin off.

"I shouldn't have laughed so hard but it sure was funny, so can you blame me?" she says, giggling a tiny bit as she takes his shirt off of him before pushing him out of the room. "Now go into my purse, there's a spare shirt there."

* * *

><p>"How'd you get the girls to bed so easily?" Ally asks, as Austin slips into the nursery where she's putting Luke to bed.<p>

"You wouldn't believe it." he replies, a smirk across his face. Coming behind her, he starts rubbing her shoulders as she continues to rock the young baby.

"Try me." she counter, still looking down at Luke a small smile on her face.

She feels a small tug on her hair, and looks over her shoulder. She can't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen the stupid thing in years, more precisely since her and Austin moved in together when they were eighteen.

He smirks and winks at her as soon as she looks at him and she can't help the small giggle that escapes her mouth, before shutting it quickly to make sure Luke doesn't get fussy.

"I know," he begins his voice nothing more than a whisper, as he moves the puppet to in front of them both, before beginning in the puppet voice he used, oh so many years ago. "I know I was supposed to get rid of ole Sockimoto back when Margo bullied Trish and then again when we moved in together, but I thought about it and I can't."

"Why not?" the brunette questions and slowly begins to sing the song that got her to conquer her stage fright slowly to lull Luke fully to sleep.

"Because, I know one day, when we have kids of our own, this stupid little sock puppet will come in handy, -no pun intended- like it did tonight." he replies as the baby is tucked into his crib. "You're gonna be a great mom one day, Ally."

"And you're gonna be a great dad, Austin." she answers back, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a deep kiss.

"So, can we get started on that parenthood causing thing tonight when we get home?" the blonde asks, practically bouncing on his toes in pure glee. "You know, baby making."

A whimper escapes his lips a moment later, only to be replaced with a moan as she puts her lips back on his. But even though kisses are supposed to make things better, that engagement ring mark that she gave him when she back-handed him is really gonna hurt for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta<em> very<em> cool.**


End file.
